Securities
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: College au, Sapphire has been given the job to fix Ruby's bad attitude. Only problem is she can barely talk to her, much less fix her. Sapphire has quite the project on her hands, as she tries to help Ruby, and become a bit fixed herself. However will Sapphire complete her project or give up trying?
1. Project

Chapter One - Project

"All she does is get into fights."

"Jeez, she acts like she's better then everyone else."

"I'm surprised she hasn't been kicked out yet."

These were the words Sapphire heard as her friends gossip about the red head girl sitting outside of the principal's office. Sapphire bit her lip as she struggled to remember the girls name. She could see thousands of outcomes for the future, but remembering names she could rarely do. Especially if it was of a person she had never talked to, just always heard rumors about.

'What was it?' Sapphire thought, 'I've heard it before. R- Rainbow, no. Rose, no Rhodolite, gah what is it? R-Ru, Ruby! It was Ruby.' Sapphire smiled in her sense of accomplishment. Sapphire watched as Ruby walk in the principal's office before she finally left for class.

As Sapphire walked to class she couldn't help but noticed the bent lockers, the scene of the fight. Sapphire herself didn't see the fight, she was in the library when she heard the commotion, by the time she got to the action the crowd was so large she couldn't see a thing.

"Sapphire," a voice said grabbing Sapphire's shoulder.

Sapphire gasped as she spun around to see it was only Rose. Sapphire exhaled in relief, "Rose."

"I need you in the office," Rose explained.

"What for?" Sapphire asked pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Don't ask, let's go," Rose insisted pulling Sapphire away. After being dragged against her will asking what's going on Sapphire was finally pushed into the office. "Here she is!" Rose said as she turned Sapphire around to face the red head she had seen earlier. "You know Ruby right?"

"Um, I know of," Sapphire corrected, catching a quick glance of Ruby's glare.

"Good, listen do you like fixer uppers cause boy, do I have one for you," Rose laughed.

Sapphire looked at Ruby, still glaring, then back at Rose. "Um, Rose, can I talk to you, in private," Sapphire mumbled.

"Oh okay," Rose agreed as Sapphire dragged her to the next room.

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked when they were finally alone.

"I need you to help Ruby," Rose stated.

"Me, why?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Sapphire you're so positive, level headed, and nice I know if you're around her she'll stop with this bad attitude," Rose explained.

"Maybe you should get somebody else, I just not abrasive enough for somebody like her," Sapphire said.

"Sapphire please, I know Ruby is more than a scary face." Rose insisted, "she's doing this for a reason, she just needs a gentle person."

"Rose, I really can't," Sapphire denied.

"Sapphire, Ruby's grades are failing and if she doesn't stop with all this violence, she'll be expelled, and I don't want that to happen. If that happens then-" Rose's voice trailed off."

Sapphire sighed, "well when you put it that way, I can try."

"Oh thank you!" Rose exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging Sapphire.

"Ruby," Rose said as she and Sapphire walked back out. "This is Sapphire, you and her are going to be spending some time together."

Ruby let out a loud groan sinking down in her seat, "fantastic."

"Okay have fun," Rose said as she pushed Ruby and Sapphire out the door. "Don't worry you two, this will be a great experience!"

Sapphire bit at her lip as she walked down the hall with Ruby, how was she going to change somebody when she couldn't even talk to her.

"Hey," Ruby said, making Sapphire jumped out of her skin.

"Yes," Sapphire mumbled.

"You do know that I'm pretty much being force to be around you," Ruby pointed out. "If I don't I'll be kicked out of school or something, as if I care."

Sapphire sighed, patting down her skirt, "yeah."

"So when do you want to hang out?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Well?" Ruby sneered.

"Oh, well," Sapphire mumbled, "Sunday, after my ice skating practice we can meet at-"

"Nah," Ruby said interrupting Sapphire, "I'll just meet you there."

"Huh?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Yeah, see ya there," Ruby shouted as she ran away and out of the school.

Once Ruby was out of sight Sapphire looked up at a clock to see that the school day wasn't even half over. Ruby had just cut school and Sapphire just stood there watching. It was only day one of this fixer upper and she had already failed, this was going to be a long project.


	2. The Walls are Crumbling

Chapter Two - The Walls are Crumbling

Sapphire slumped over the wall that bordered the ice rink, practice was awful. She was so distracted by seeing Ruby today that she got nothing done, she's never seen her coach so mad.

"Hey," Ruby called, "what's your issue?"

Sapphire's head shot up, "huh, oh no, just a hard day of practice."

"Hard?" Ruby laughed, "it's just sliding around on sticks."

Sapphire slammed her hands down startling Ruby. Sapphire wanted to tell Ruby how wrong she was, but she remained silent. Sapphire moved off the rink to a bench beginning to take her skates off.

Ruby watched as Sapphire removes her skates, she couldn't see her eyes but her expression screamed furious. Ruby looked away, however she couldn't help but looked back. Yeah Sapphire was outraged, but why should Ruby care? She's made lots of people angry, if so why did she feel so guilty about it now? Ruby sighed lifting herself up from the wall, she walked up to Sapphire just as she finished putting her shoes back on. "You like ice skating?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder, "yeah."

"Then prove me wrong," Ruby insisted.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked.

"Prove to me that ice skating is more then just sliding around on fancy shoes," Ruby demanded.

Sapphire couldn't help but smirk as she shoved her skates at Ruby, "you try it."

"Um, what?" Ruby nervously asked.

"Try it and see how difficult it is," Sapphire insisted.

"Fine," Ruby accepted snatching the skates from Sapphire.

Sapphire leaned on the wall as she watched Ruby try to get on the ice. Sapphire chuckled to herself when Ruby began to curse and fall. Ruby grabbed the wall in front of Sapphire, slowly Ruby straightened up to only fall forward. Ruby almost slammed face first into the wall until Sapphire grabbed her arms.

"Alright, you win," Ruby admitted, "it's harder than it looks."

"Here let me help," Sapphire said, "wait here." Sapphire ran off, coming back minutes later with a pair of skates. After putting them on she stepped out on the rink up to Ruby. "Here," she said, "take my hand. The least I can teach you is how not to fall down." Sapphire took Ruby's hand then they began to go around the rink slowly. Ruby didn't even notice the other people coming one the rink as her attention was focused on the curly blue hair girl leading her. After a while Ruby was able to finally skate on her own, didn't really matter cause Sapphire was consistently pasting her, twirling and jumping. It seemed like every time Sapphire pasted Ruby Sapphire would look back to see if Ruby was looking before she started showing off. Eventually Ruby called it a day and both of them got off the rink. After returning the rented skates the two girls left.

"How long have you been ice skating?" Ruby asked as the two walked home.

"Seven or eight years," Sapphire answered, "can't quiet remember."

"Do you do it just for fun?" Ruby asked.

"Not really, I do competitions," Sapphire replied.

"Even won anything?"

"All kinds of prizes, from all places, third, second, first."

"First!" Ruby exclaimed, "yeah right."

"Yes and I'm sure you could definitely win first," Sapphire smirked, "you can stand up at least."

Ruby's silence frightened Sapphire, sure Ruby laughed and smile but the lack of a smart comeback made Sapphire paranoid. The two remained silent the rest of the walk home, until they reached Sapphire's house.

"Would you like you come in?" Sapphire asked as she unlocked the front door.

"Nah, I gotta head home," Ruby replied.

"Oh okay," Sapphire mumbled. Ruby then turned and walked away, she stopped at the sidewalk.

"You really shouldn't hold back what you have to say," Ruby said without turning to face Sapphire. "You're a smart girl. Walking around acting like you have nothing to say or feel isn't right." Ruby then ran off before Sapphire could reply.

Sapphire stood at her front door until Ruby was out of sight, she smiled as she finally walked inside. Sapphire placed her bag down, then threw herself on the couch. Sapphire closed her eyes rethinking the day she just had, then her eyes shot open. What Ruby said struck something that Sapphire just realized. Ruby caught her opened.

Sapphire always had a quiet life, mostly silent, always distant. Sapphire always prevented herself from expressing herself around people. Ruby, whenever Sapphire was around her she always forgot to keep quiet and distant. When they were at the ice rink Sapphire showed what she was feeling, what she was thinking, not once did Sapphire even notice, until now. Ruby weakened the walls Sapphire placed around herself, Ruby was able to get through to Sapphire. Ruby was able to get Sapphire to open up, but not once did Sapphire ever feel vulnerable because her walls were down. There was only one other person who can get Sapphire to express and not feel insecure. Sapphire jumped up from the couch, 'Rose,' Sapphire thought to herself.

A/N:

This was probably the most research I've ever done for a story. I realized I had no idea how ice skating worked. I ended up asking my friend, she has a girl who ice skates so she knew a lot.

Anyway all comments are appreciated, I love feedback.

Until next time

~Silent Fangirl


	3. The Talk

Chapter Three - The talk

"I'm so glad you said that you wanted to come over," Rose said as she set the beverage down in front of Sappire.

"I actually wanted to talk about something," Sapphire admitted.

"Oh of course, but first but please can I know how are doing with Ruby?" Rose asked.

"Well, fine I guess," Sapphire mumbled, "I don't know, I don't even really know her."

"Well, that's alright it's only a couple of days," Rose said as she stir her drink.

"But I think she knows so much of me," Sapphire added.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well I've only known her for I day and I've had no problem spilling my guts to her," Sapphire confessed.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know what to tell you," Rose said, "besides why don't you just use your future vision to see why?"

"I highly doubt that it can solve a problem like THAT!" Sapphire practically shouted her last word as she felt something brush up against her leg. Sapphire bent over looking under the table to see a strange looking small pink cat. 'When did she get a cat?' Sapphire thought.

When Rose saw Sapphire freak out then look under the table Rose also glanced under the table. "Lion!" Rose exclaimed. The pink cat quickly turned around acknowledging his owner, he ran over to her as she took him in her arms lifting him above the table.

"Rose," Sapphire asked as she sat back up, "when did you get a cat?"

"On my last date!" Rose answered.

"Date?" Sapphire questioned, "you mean with that guys from the other school?"

"Yeah, we saw him on the street and took him to the shelter, a couple papers later and I adopted him. The weird thing is all of the people at the shelter said the cat did look werid but that's okay because he's so cute." Rose said as she gave her pet a big hug. The cat struggled jumping out of her arms and running out of the room.

"You're still seeing that guy," Sapphire couldn't help but softly chuckle. "Just don't let Pearl know."

"Huh, why shouldn't I let Pearl know?" Rose asked.

Just the innocent look on Rose's face brought a big smile to Sapphire's face, Rose always had a soft and sweet look to her. However it was only the people who stood by her side the longest knew what she hides. Just as only the closest people know Rose's past, only the closest people can see Sapphire's true emotions.

"Well if he makes you happy, then more power to you," Sapphire chuckled. Sapphire sighed, remembering on how off topic they have gotten.

Rose quickly caught onto Sapphire's distant look, "Sapphire," Rose spoke softly, "what do you think about Ruby?"

"I don't really know, I've known her for a day," Sapphire mumbled.

"Good enough, try," Rose pushed.

"Well," Sapphire said softly, "she's open minded, determined," Sapphire stopped mid way into her thoughts, "where are we going with this?" Sapphire asked.

"Sapphire, if for some reason you don't want to do this you don't have to, I don't want you to feel force," Rose stated.

The statement made Sapphire silently panic, for some reason the idea of just dropping Ruby from her life made her feel uncomfortable.

'Wait', Sapphire thought, 'why did somebody that she knew for a day make her panic and worry so much?' Sapphire's thoughts were broken when her cellphone when off. She glanced down to see the time. "Oh my, didn't realize how late it was," Sapphire commented.

Rose turned around to see the clock behind her, "I didn't notice the time, do you have to go to work?" Rose asked.

"Really wish I didn't have to go so soon, I'm exhausted," Sapphire complained.

"Sorry that I took up so much of your time," Rose apologized.

"No no," Sapphire reassured shaking her head, "I completely forgot about work when I rushed over here. See you, tomorrow."

"Just as planned," Rose said as she smiled and waved as her friend left her house. Sapphire waved back as she shut the door behind herself rushing herself to work.

A/N: Very sorry for the slow update, I knew what I wanted to put in this chapter, yet I kinda didn't. Which is also why it's rather short, but I do know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter.

However I am open to ideas to what I can put in the story so if you have any ideas for a chapter please feel free to comment.

As always any comments and reviews are highly appreciated.

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	4. Fake

Chapter 4 - Fake

To Sapphire the only thing worst then working while tired, is working while tired on a slow day. Sapphire work at a retail shop so she's experienced slow days, but this seemed to go one forever, she just wanted to go home and sleep.

Sapphire manage to busy herself with putting security tags on clothes when she accidentally drops one, as she bent over to pick it up she heard somebody approach the front counter.

In a rush Sapphire smacked her head on the table while trying to stand back up. She heard some soft talking as she stood back up. However who the voice belonged to was the last person she expected.

The two stared at each other in shock.

"Ruby," Sapphire mumbled.

"Sapphire," Ruby replied, "ah, um, I didn't know you worked here!"

"Um, yeah, I got to pay the rent some how," Sapphire chuckled softly.

"Aw yeah, pay...the," Ruby mumbled, becoming so quiet that Sapphire could barely hear her.

"I didn't think that you would shop here," Sapphire pointed out.

"Oh I'm not here to shop but," this time Ruby didn't even finish her sentence.

"So then, why?" Sapphire asked, immediately regretting saying it because of how rude it sounded.

Ruby hesitated looking around the store a couple times. She finally stopped and looked at Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire, when do you get off for your break, or something?"

"Huh?" Sapphire questioned, looking down at her phone for the time, "um, just about an hour or so. Why?"

"When you get off, do you wanted to maybe to go to the food court and get something to eat...together ?" Ruby asked, just the slow and stuttering way Ruby asked made Sapphire rethink her answer.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the food court in an hour," Sapphire agreed.

After that Ruby ran out of the store as fast as she could. For the rest of the hour Sapphire couldn't quit thinking about Ruby's other motives to coming into the store. Even when she had customers to help she couldn't get the red head girl off her mind.

Finally the hour was over, Sapphire didn't particularly rush as she wanted to figure out what was going on. Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks, realizing something. She could use future vision to solve her dilemma. Sapphire rubbed her eyes and face, it seriously took her that long to remember that. She then began to rethink that possibility, what if there was no future where Ruby told her what was going on? Then again what if Ruby really did just want to have lunch with her? If so how did she find her at the store, she said she didn't know that she worked there.

Sapphire sighed realizing that she waste too much time on this and was running late. She temporary dropped her thoughts and ran to the food court. Once there she looked around for her multiple times, not seeing her at all.

'She's late,' Sapphire thought as she sat down at one of the tables, 'I'll wait a couple minutes then get lunch.'

Of course a couple minutes went by, and a couple more, and a couple more until Sapphire realized that she had wasted her entire lunch break over this. Sapphire slowly got up from the table, as she walked back to work she saw the last person she would want to see right now, Ruby.

"Sapphire," Ruby called, but Sapphire said nothing as she walked by, however Sapphire's attempt to just walk by failed as she stumbled slamming into Ruby's shoulder. Before Ruby could react Sapphire collected herself and continued walking away ignoring Ruby's pleads for her to stop.

Sapphire took a deep breath as got back to the store, she played off the rest of her day smiling as she helped everybody who came into the store.

Sapphire finally finished her day, as she clocked out she saw a paper lying on the table. The messy scribbles had a sense on familiarity to Sapphire, as she slowly picked it up.

She then understood everything, why Ruby really came into the store, why she was late, everything, Sapphire felt horrible.

This paper that Sapphire stared at with guilt was an job application to the store from Ruby.

A/N:

YES! I finished this much earlier then planned, due to the fact that I'm righting these in school now I can get them done much faster.

Anyway, to help me update faster I would love some chapter ideas.

As always, thank you for reading, please do comment and review for feed back to help me improve.

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	5. Irrelevant

Chapter 5 - Irrelevant

Sapphire rubbed her fingers together repeatedly as she stared out the window of the bus ride home. 'I should apologize,' Sapphire thought to herself. Sapphire shook her head, 'no it will be just fine in the future.'

The next day at school, Sapphire sat in her desk reading as she waited for class to start.

"Sapphire!" Rose shouted as she wrapped her arms around Sapphire.

"Hello Rose," Sapphire greeted as she closed her book.

"How was work?" Rose asked pulling up a chair.

"Boring," Sapphire replied, Sapphire bit her lip as she recalled the events of yesterday.

"You okay?" Rose asked leaning in closer to Sapphire. Sapphire gave out a awkward sound of shock, no matter how well Sapphire masked it Rose could always see through her poker face.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, cause you know, ice skating, then I went to see you, then work. My weekends are always busy, never any time to sleep," Sapphire said. Rose opened her mouth but the class bell interrupted her. Rose quickly scrambled to put the chair back and head to her desk. Sapphire sighed in relief as she leaned back in her chair.

It wasn't even twenty minutes into class and Sapphire was mortified. It started when Ruby walked into class late catching everybody's attention. Sapphire didn't know why that embarrassed her, maybe it was because Ruby glared right at her when she walked in, or maybe it was because Sapphire could feel Rose staring at her. However I t was clear that Ruby was not happy, with her stern expression and forceful actions, Ruby was upset and Sapphire knew that she had something to do with it.

It didn't help at all that Ruby sat right upfront, and next to Sapphire. That put Sapphire in a bad mood because she knew that Ruby only sat there to spite her, Ruby usually sat in the back. Sapphire couldn't tell which attention was the worst, the attention from Ruby glaring at her all hour, or Rose who kept staring at Sapphire wondering how did it all spiral out of control, or the other students who kept looking wondering what's going on. However finally it ended, the bell rang and Sapphire immediately jumped from her seat packing up as quick as she could.

"Sapphire!" Rose shouted. Sapphire silently cursed to herself as she didn't manage to get away. "What happen?" Rose asked. Sapphire stayed silent only shrugging her shoulders. "Well that's okay, but I know how to fix things," Rose exclaimed.

"Rose," Sapphire mumbled.

"You're a smart girl and," Rose started.

"Rose I-" Sapphire tried to say.

"From what I know Ruby isn't that academically skilled," Rose continued.

"Rose, no I-" Sapphire tried to get a word it but was constantly over shadowed by Rose's excitement.

"And with exams coming up soon," Rose continued.

"Rose please," Sapphire mumbled.

"You two can study together and-" Rose stated.

"Rose no!" Sapphire shouted, causing Rose to stop talking.

"Sapphire," Rose mumbled.

"Rose, I'm so sorry but I can't," Sapphire said.

"You can't?" Rose questioned.

"Rose I can't do this anymore," Sapphire confessed, "I'm sorry I'm going to have to drop Ruby. I know I said I would help her, but I can't handle her, she...she...she," Sapphire gave up quickly grabbing her stuff and running out of the room. Sapphire rushed out of the room so fast she didn't notice Ruby standing outside of the room against the wall, next to the doorway.

The worse kind of work to Sapphire is a slow day after school during a bad day. Sapphire sighed, once again she was all alone in the store working by herself. She gave out another yawn as she restocked inventory, Sapphire gripped the clothes she was going to hang up as she thought about Ruby's application to the store. What if Ruby does get the job, Ruby and her might be working together alone. Sapphire dropped the cloths as she quickly covered her face to hide her burning cheeks.

"Hey," a soft voice called.

Sapphire turned pulling her hands away from her face to only have it burn hotter when she saw Ruby standing there. "Can I help you?" Sapphire asked with a dull expression.

"Are you the only one here?" Ruby asked.

"If you're wondering about the application, I'm not in charge of that," Sapphire respond.

"Oh, well," Ruby mumbled.

Sapphire sighed turning to Ruby with a dull yet irritated expression, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Oh um, hey you know since exams are coming up," Ruby started.

"That's irrelevant," Sapphire stated.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"The upcoming exams have nothing to do with right now, in the future it will, but as of now it's irrelevant," Sapphire explained.

"Oh," Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah," Sapphire replied.

Ruby didn't say another word as she back away then turned and ran off. There was a quiet pause as Sapphire walked back to the front counter that is until she heard running footsteps.

"Sapphire!" Ruby shouted as she ran back in, "if you help me with my exams I'll take you out on a date!"

"What!" Sapphire shouted.

"You're upset at me I get it, I heard you talking to Rose about how you wanted to give up on me," Ruby explained, "and that's okay because I'm use to it, but then again it's not okay because when you said it, it wasn't like the other. With everyone else I didn't care, I was more then happy to get rid of them, but you. Sapphire I don't ever want to get rid of you and no matter how much you push me away I will always come back, because I can't imagine life getting any better without you."

Sapphire was rendered speech less, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't think of anything to say. Every second that pasted seemed to get more and more awkward as Ruby stared in anticipation. Finally Sapphire shook her head to straighten out her thoughts.

"Irrelevant," Sapphire finally said back in the mono tone voice.

"Sapphire," Ruby sighed.

"Come back when you have something relevant to say," Sapphire shook off as she turned to walk away.

"Why do always think about what's relevant now," Ruby exclaimed, "don't you ever think about the future!"

Sapphire sharply turned, struggling keeping her dull expression, "don't you stand there thinking you know me and how I think."

"Well maybe if you didn't push me away I'd be able to get to know you better," Ruby argued.

"You don't need to know me," Sapphire exclaimed, "nobody does!"

"Why?" Ruby shouted.

Sapphire's upset expression changed back to a dull expression, "it's none of y-your business, now pl-please go away."

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Ruby asked. Sapphire didn't respond, she stood still, her back turned to Ruby. Ruby sighed, "well, tell me if you want to talk about my little proposal, you know when it's more relevant," Ruby shrugged then turned and walked out of the store.

A/N:

As always all comments, reviews, chapter ideas, and questions are highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	6. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 6 - Expect the Unexpected

Finals were next week, Sapphire knew that much. What she didn't know was what to do, she has no attention for the test, whenever she studied she didn't think about it at all. No, her mind was somewhere else, somewhere she would never admit to.

Sapphire sighed as she closed to book up once more. "How was I suppose to help somebody else study if I can't even study for myself?" Sapphire paused, 'would it be fair to see the future to see what is on the tests? No. Maybe I could see how I will do on the test. But what if I fail? What if I do great?' Wasn't long until Sapphire realized that she was pacing in her dorm. Sapphire exhales sliding her hands up her face moving her long bangs out of her sight to only immediately drop and fix them back on her face when she heard a knock on her door.

She slowly opened it to see it was another girl from her section of dorms. As always she couldn't think of her name, she was one of the more quieter ones except for her random outburst which always came unexpectedly.

"Hello?" Sapphire mumbled.

"Hey, I don't know if you know this but next weekend, Friday night, we're have a party right after finals. It's going to be a pool party and only the people from the blue dorms are invited. So of course you're welcome, but if you don't wanna come it's a head up cause it's going to get loud," the girl said. Sapphire's fingertips rapidly tap the door every time she heard the girl smack her gum.

"Oh I don't think I'll go I've go somewhere to be Saturday morning," Sapphire declined.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "whatever, if you change your mind you'll know where it is, you won't miss it." Sapphire quickly shut the door as soon as the girl walked away.

"Blue dorm, yellow dorm, white dorm, this place is ridiculous," Sapphire mumbled to herself. "We're all gems why does it matter who is where. It's bad enough that we separate ourselves from humans!" Sapphire had gone on a out loud rant and didn't realize until now. She stopped and turned when she heard her phone ring. Sapphire immediately picked it up when she saw it was a text from Rose.

'Hey wanna go off campus and get dinner?'

'Absolutely!' Sapphire replied immediately, she needed to get away from this place for as quick and as for long as possible.

"A party?" Rose questioned as the two sat at a table in a restaurant.

"Yeah and of course only people from the blue dorm can go, but I'm not," Sapphire replied. "I've got places to be on Saturday and you know social events aren't for me."

"If you need, you can stay at my house that day so they don't bother you," Rose offered.

Sapphire hesitated, "no, I'm good thanks though." Sapphire paused once again, "Rose, why don't you live in the dorms?"

Rose gave a shocked expression to the sudden question. "Why?"

Sapphire shrugged, "never mind, it's irrelevant."

Two days down and three more to go, but that was fine because to Sapphire those three days went by without a hitch. Well it's college there's always going to be problems but as for social problems those seemed to disappear until Saturday morning.

Sapphire threw her if skates on the ground then began to rub her face with the palms of her hands. She had a important competition next weekend and she was going to use her time wisely. Sapphire immediately pulled her hands away when she heard approaching footsteps. She stopped and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Ruby," Sapphire mumbled.

"H-hey," Ruby stammered.

"What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked. A long line of um and uh was Ruby's only reply, from the way Ruby shifted her feet it seemed like she was trying to not back out from the conversation.

There was a long pause as the two girls stared at each other. Ruby awkwardly shifted but never turned away from Sapphire. Sapphire became more frustrated as Ruby was unaware that Sapphire was glaring at her intently.

Eventually the frustration was so obvious that Ruby pick up on it, but before she could ask about it Sapphire threw her bag down jumping up from the bench. "What are you doing?" Sapphire shouted.

Ruby took a step back, quickly looked around then back a Sapphire "Wh-what are you taking about?"

Sapphire threw her hands up to the sides of her head, shaking her head left to right wildly, "I can't figure you out!"

"Sapphire, please calm down," Ruby mumbled, worried about her sudden break down.

"I don't know anything when you're around, I-I don't know... what's... going... to... happen," Sapphire mumbled as she slowed down. She soon collapsed falling to her knees, she threw her face into her hands and began to sob and gasp.

"Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran and dropped down in front of Sapphire, quickly grabbing her wrist. Ruby paused, how exactly was she suppose to fix this, Sapphire hates her. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Sapphire getting quieter. "Sapphire," Ruby mumbled as she slowly pulled Sapphire's hands away from her face. Even with her head down Ruby noticed Sapphire's tears and how strange they fell down her face. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she released her grip from Sapphire's wrist, then with both her hands on Sapphire's face she pulled her bangs up.

Sapphire gasped as she pulled away from Ruby. Ruby didn't even see Sapphire's arm go back, even when she felt the hit she was too stunned to process what act Sapphire just did. Ruby slowly lifted her head to Sapphire who stood over her with a stunned expression, Sapphire looked from Ruby down to her trembling hands. It looked like once again Sapphire was ready to break down into tears. However Ruby may never know because Sapphire quickly turned grabbing her bag then ran away.

A/N:

I don't know what I decided to change it to college instead of high school but I like this a lot more. Oh well.

Anyway all comments and reviews are appreciated for feedback and support.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	7. The Future

Chapter 7 - The Future

"Come on Sapphire," Rose comforted as she pat her friend's head which laid face down on a lunch table. "It's okay, it's not the end of the world."

"What?" Sapphire questioned as she lifted her head up.

"You failing your finals," Rose stated.

"What?" Sapphire repeated as she rubbed her face, "I didn't fail my finals."

"Then why do look so depressed?" Rose asked.

"I'm not depressed, I'm just tired," Sapphire stated.

"Oh, sorry," Rose apologized, "oh how was the skating competition, sorry I couldn't be there."

"Oh it's fine, but the competition went awful I couldn't do anything right," Sapphire replied.

"Oh that sucks," Rose commented, "hey you should go to that party tonight."

"Seriously?" Sapphire questioned, "the last thing I need on a week like this is a party."

"Hey, it's just a recommendation," Rose stated, "thought you might need something relaxing, but knowing you that's probably the last thing you'll do for relaxation."

"I don't need to relax, the competition and the finals are in the past it happened, and it's irrelevant now," Sapphire stated.

"We'll do you wanna-" Rose started.

"No!" Sapphire interrupted. She straighten up in her seat as she pulled out her phone. "I've gotta go I've got class in a couple of minutes."

"Oh alright," Rose said as her and Sapphire walk away in opposite directions, "bye!"

"Goodbye," Sapphire shouted as she waved. She turned around just in time to get smack into and fall back. Sapphire rubbed her forehead as she looked up to see Ruby standing in front of her rubbing her face.

"What?" Ruby asked pulling her hands away from her face, she could have sworn she heard Sapphire say something.

"Nothing," Sapphire mumbled as she helped herself up.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized.

"Whatever," Sapphire sneered as she turned and walked away.

'Oh man please don't say it,' Ruby thought to herself.

"It's irrelevant," Sapphire stated as she walked away.

"Sapphire wait!" Ruby exclaimed lunging forward to grab Sapphire arm. Instead Ruby stepped on Sapphire skirt and causing the both of them to fall over.

Sapphire threw her arms out in the hopes to catch herself but instead caught somebody else's lunch dumping in on both of them.

Ruby quickly scrambled to get off of the fallen gem. "Oh man I'm so sorry," Ruby apologized kneeling next to Sapphire. She watched as Sapphire took a long deep breath before quietly getting up and walking away.

"Why why why why?" Sapphire repeated to herself as she cleaned her clothes in a sink. "I might as well as run back to my dorm, I'm already late for class." Sapphire threw her skirt down as she walked out of the bathroom. However before she could walk out, the doorway was blocked by Ruby walking in.

"Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed, "please wait!"

Sapphire took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, "make it quick."

"I uh..." Ruby stammered.

Sapphire sighed dropping her arms to her side, "you can tell me as I walk to my dorm."

"Alright," Ruby agreed as the two began to walk across the campus. "Wait don't you live in the blue diamond dorms?"

"You'll be fine," Sapphire assured.

"Are you going to be there tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but if you're talking about the party I'm not going to go to the party," Sapphire replied.

"Oh good," Ruby muttered.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks and turned to Ruby, "why?"

"Never mind it's irrelevant," Ruby stated.

Sapphire expression shifted, "funny," she commented then turned back around and continued walking. The two quietly walking through the halls of the dorms until they reach Sapphire's dorm room.

"You live alone?" Ruby questioned as the two walked in.

"Yeah most of us do in the blue diamond dorms," Sapphire replied, "anyway you wanted to say something so you better say it soon before we leave."

"Wait what are you saying?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire sighed, "I'm saying that as soon as we leave these dorms I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"What!" Ruby exclaimed, "why?"

"Because," Sapphire mumbled as she rummaged through her clothes.

"You can't say it's irrelevant," Ruby stated.

"I can say it's irrelevant if I feel right to," Sapphire muttered.

"How!" Ruby shouted.

Sapphire quickly turned around, "cause maybe then I'll feel better about not knowing my future with you around!"

"W-what?" Ruby stammered.

"I-uh-I," Sapphire mumbled, "I don't know my future with you."

"So," Ruby said in a whisper tone.

"I've always known my future," Sapphire stated, "then you come along and whenever you're around I don't know anything. I'm flustered, uneasy and a mess when you're around, it's as if I'm-"

"In love," Ruby finished.

"W-what?" Sapphire stuttered.

Ruby slowly walked across the room sitting down next to Sapphire. "I feel the exact same way when I'm around you, I knew what they meant but I didn't think you felt the same way. That's also probably why you can't see the future around me, love is unpredictable."

The two sat in silence until Sapphire snickering broke the silence. Ruby looked up in shocked as Sapphire's snickering quickly turned into loud laughing.

"A-are you laughing at me?" Ruby asked.

"What? No," Sapphire replied as she wiped the stream of tears from under her bangs, "I'm laughing at my self."

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Rose is right," Sapphire stated between her laughs, "I do over react." Sapphire turned to Ruby when she heard her start to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sapphire asked.

"Your laugh it's so adorable that it's contagious," Ruby laughed.

"Adorable!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're so laughy, Laughy Sapphy," Ruby stated.

"Laughy Sapphy?" Sapphire questioned.

"Yeah it's cute, just like you," Ruby replied.

"Laughy Sapphy?" Rose questioned as the two talked over the phone hours later.

"Yeah, I ended up missing the whole class because of her," Sapphire stated as she looked through her window to see the party was in full swing.

"You sound like you had fun," Rose pointed out.

"I did, but I'd much prefer if I didn't miss school to have fun," Sapphire replied.

"Of course," Rose chuckled.

"However tomorrow Ruby is going to meet me at the ice rink and we're hanging out that day," Sapphire stated.

"Like a date?" Rose asked.

Sapphire shrugged, which was completely unseen by Rose, "maybe I don't know."

"Well I hope so," Rose commented.

Sapphire laughed, however was cut off when the glass in her window shattered and Sapphire collapsed to the floor.

A/N:

Okay so I don't really have an excuse for how long this chapter took, I was sure I was going to finished this...three months ago. However I finally finished it and the chapter is nothing from what I planned.

Anyway, thank you, like seriously, if it wasn't for the attention this story has gotten I probably would have deleted this story long ago.

Also I somewhat do have the next chapter planned so maybe I won't take three months to write a chapter.

Anyway all comment, and reviews are highly appreciated for feedback and support!

Until next time!


End file.
